Can't Stop This Thing We Started
Can't Stop This Thing We Started is the fourth episode of Season 14. It aired on November 18, 2014. Main Plot Eli returns to town, having finished his exams. After having made plans with Eli, she had to cancel due to Audra and Drew Torres coming over to discuss her pregnancy. Clare became overwhelmed from the two adults planning her life and left, heading to meet Alli. Drew follows. They argue in the Dot and after being told to get some water, she chats with a new mom. Eli walks in as she's holding the baby and she tells him about her pregnancy. They step outside and she spills that it's Drew's baby and he storms off. Sub Plot Winston is making some headway with Frankie but is insecure about his friendship with Miles. Winston and Zoë wind up being lab science partners. Third Plot A normally confident Zig feels emasculated when he loses an arm wrestle to Grace. After it gets around, he begins to want to be a better man. Grace talks him into getting a home-tattoo, but as Grace is about to mark his skin, he stops her. Grace congratulates him on passing the test - standing up to peer pressure proved that he wasn't a pushover. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Can't Stop This Thing We Started, by Bryan Adams. *Most college exams take place in early May, so it must be May. *Clare is 9 weeks pregnant. *Clare tells Eli about her pregnancy. * Jake is mentioned in this episode. |-| Gallery= 1404-01-tre.jpg 1404-02-tre.jpg 1404-03-tre.jpg 1404-04-tre.jpg 1404-05-tre.jpg 1404-06-tre.jpg 1404-07-tre.jpg 1404-08-tre.jpg 1404-09-tre.jpg 1404-10-tre.jpg 1404-11-tre.jpg 1404-12-tre.jpg Snapshot 7 (23-07-2015 12-53 PM).png Snapshot 6 (23-07-2015 12-52 PM).png Snapshot 5 (23-07-2015 12-51 PM).png Shay-Zoe .jpg Dfdfdtytyffd.jpg Normal 1CSTTWS003.jpg Normal 1CSTTWS002.jpg Normal 1CSTTWS001.jpg Screenshot 2014-12-02-19-54-59-1.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo: Winston, Miles & Tristan *Teennick Promo: Clare |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Guest Starring *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Eliza-Jane Scott as Ms. Wolfe Supporting Cast *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell *Siobhan Murphy as Young mom |-| Quotes= *Eli: "You had sex with Drew?!" *Eli: "Everything has changed." *Clare: "Eli, I'm pregnant." *Miles: "Don't play dumb chewy." |-| Featured Music= *''"Daylight"'' by El Cento - Heard when Clare and Drew argue their son's future to Alli and Dallas at The Dot. *''"Power Is On"'' by Patrick Barksdale and Chris Lang - Heard when Grace tries to give Zig a tattoo. *''"Brand New"'' by Shannon McArthur - Heard when Clare is offered to hold a lady's baby. |-| Links= *Watch Can't Stop This Thing We Started on YouTube *Watch Can't Stop This Thing We Started on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes